


90 Days of Summer

by pastryvivi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: CAMP!, F/F, Going with the flow, also its set in los angeles like wow we love california girls, camp coyote has actual coyotes, camp is set in oregon, chuu likes everyone, ex lovers yves and jinsoul, head camp counselor haseul!, idk what ships are endgame, lip has a crush on vivi, rival counselors yveseul, slowburn EVERYTHING, the older girls are college graduates meaning they’re all their current ages, this is gonna be fun to write, this was originally an au but i like fic forms better so here we are, using real names btw for immersion!, will they see a coyote
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastryvivi/pseuds/pastryvivi
Summary: Originally an AU, adapted to a fic.Haseul, a struggling camp counselor has been chosen as Camp Coyote’s newest head counselor, to her surprise. Feeling the pressures of her new position, she enlists the help of her best friend, Jinsoul who reluctantly accepts. Upon hearing the news of her ex-girlfriend Yves signing up as a counselor as well, the summer of camp counseling for Jinsoul soon turns into a summer of budding romance as she tries her best to win Yves back by the end of the summer with Haseul’s help. However, after arriving at the camp and meeting the other counselors, Yves isn’t the only one who Jinsoul has eyes for.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip/Viian Wong | ViVi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> you’ve maybe seen this as an AU on twt and maybe you have not, but i decided to turn this into a fic because i just feel like it’ll turn out way better than being confined to short excerpts! also, the ships are all over the place so lmao we’ll honestly see who ends up with who & with how much i love to procrastinate, i’ll try to work on the chapters in advance 
> 
> send me your thoughts @macaronvivi on twt / curiouscat.me/kojiharus

  
“No. Absolutely not. I refuse.”

“Oh, come on! You said that you would do this with me last week and suddenly you’ve changed your mind?” Haseul lets out a great sigh, eyeing Jinsol as she simply picks up her coffee cup and proceeds to take a lengthy sip, ignoring the tension between the two.

“I lied.”

Unconvinced, Haseul presses on. “Why won’t you sign up?” She whines. “I’m the head counselor this year and I don’t want to have to take care of all of those little demons on my own! I’m not scary enough for them to respect my authority, they’ll walk all over me without the help of someone else.”

The leggy blonde chuckles as she gulps down the last of her french vanilla roast, eyeing Haseul with an amused smile, “Okay, but what do _I_ get out of signing my summer away to that dumpster of a camp besides splinters and poison ivy? Besides, you handled the last summer at camp just fine without me, Seul.” 

Upon hearing this, Haseul rolls her eyes.

Haseul began her job at the annual summer camp, _**Camp Coyote**_ , a few months after both she and Jinsol had graduated college and she found herself struggling with finding a steady workplace. Two summers ago, Haseul was laid off from her dog-walking temp job after one week and Jinsol still laughs at her for getting fired for losing a rich elderly woman’s poodle at the beach. Haseul sometimes finds herself wondering if Lucy was ever found.

“Well I can’t do it without you this year; we’re low on counselors and you’re the most athletic friend that I have, you’d make a perfect addition to the roster.”

Jinsol raises an eyebrow, “I’m the _only_ athletic friend that you have.” Letting out a giggle when Haseul groaned impatiently, she continues, “I’ll do it.” 

Haseul jumps from her stool with a high-pitched squeal, hugging Jinsol so tightly that the blonde’s face is buried in the silk of Haseul’s blouse. “On one condition!” Her voice is muffled by Haseul’s chest until the girl realizes she’s smothering the blonde and finally lets her go.

Haseul blinks innocently as Jinsol brushes her disheveled hair back into place with her fingers before speaking, “You have to tell me… is _she_ going to be there this year?”

“Who? Sooy-”

Jinsol moves across the table at the speed of light, slapping her hand over Haseul’s mouth. “Don’t! You don’t have to say her name! Just tell me if she’ll be there this year.”

Haseul’s eyes were wide as the blonde squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. Only one girl possessed the power to turn Jinsol into an embarrassed, blubbering fool and that was— “Sooyoung?” Haseul asks. “She signs up every summer, so I’m sure she’ll be a counselor this year too. Why? Have you… spoken to her ever since you two, you know?”

Jinsol picks up her coffee cup once more in a failed attempt to drown her worries in caffeine, sighing when she remembers that she had just finished the last bit a few moments ago. “I tried calling her on her birthday two months ago and it went straight to voicemail. She blocked my number.” Jinsol frowns.

A lightbulb goes off in Haseul’s mind and suddenly she has an idea, one that’s risky but sure to end well. Haseul slaps her hands onto the table, her lips curling into a confident smile, “Well now you have a reason to sign up for the camp! To get Sooyoung back.”

“I never said I wanted her back!” Jinsol protests loudly.

“Shh!” Haseul lays a finger upon Jinsol’s lips, quieting her. “You and I both know that you haven’t been the same ever since you two broke up and honestly speaking? I’m sick and tired of having to watch Mean Girls with you every weekend and wiping your tears because it was the movie that you two watched on date nights. It’s time to get her back or get over her.”

Jinsol bites her lip worriedly, looking at Haseul with an uneasy expression, “But she doesn’t want to see me, or talk to me, or even be in the same room as me. What if she loses it when she sees me at the camp?”

“Just act like everything is normal, just do your job. You’ll talk to her little by little as you’re both forced to work together and by the end of the summer, I’m one-hundred percent sure that you’ll both have the closure that you’ve been looking for.” Haseul replies.

Jinsol ponders her pros and cons for a moment before she sighs, “This better work or I’m wringing your neck. Sign me up.”

Haseul grins happily, whipping out an application from her Kanken and handing it to Jinsol who signs her name on the dotted line immediately, “That’s the spirit, J! Welcome to the camp.”

Although Jinsol has her doubts about Haseul’s master plan, a part of her secretly hopes that it works in her favor.


	2. Day One

A loud groan sounds from the vehicle, loud enough to wake the wildlife that inhabits the desert surrounding the highway that the girls traversed.

“I fucking hate myself. I’m going to die. I feel my throat swelling up, I’m starting to itch. Quick Haseul, feel my pulse!” Jinsol grabs one of Haseul’s hands from the steering wheel and presses it to her neck.

Haseul looks over at Jinsol, taking her eyes off the road long enough to notice that her best friend wore the most horrific expression as if she were ready to bail out of the car and roll down the street, and laughs. “You’re being dramatic, as always. You’re not gonna die and no, before you ask, you cannot rip up your application and act like this never happened.”

The two girls were en route to the site of Camp Coyote in Haseul’s broken down bright green Volkswagen Beetle — a car that Jinsol so kindly refers to as “Herbie on drugs” every time she lays eyes on it — and Jinsol was sinking deeper and deeper into the itchy leather of the passenger seat in an attempt to disappear before they reached their destination. Haseul, as usual, was not going to let her escape and locks the car doors before Jinsol can rip the door open and make a run for it back to LA. 

“Come on, let’s at least do something to make the car ride fun! Like karaoke!”

The suggestion grants her another groan from Jinsol.

Haseul sighs tiredly. Jinsol was beginning to test her patience. “We have like, 2 more hours until we reach Oregon and I’m not about to deal with your whining any longer. Get your shit together before I decide to throw you out onto the highway myself.” Jinsol pouts childishly as Haseul turns up the Spotify playlist that she made the night before setting off on their journey to full blast, and the blonde covers her ears as Haseul wastes no time belting out the lyrics to Doja Cat’s latest hit.

“ **_OOH!_ **WHAT A TIME TO BE ALIVE!”

Ignoring the obnoxious rendition of Cyber Sex threatening to blow out her eardrums from the driver’s seat, Jinsol whips out her phone and sends a quick text to her younger sister Yeji. However, the message was less of a ‘What are you doing?’ and more of an obvious cry for help.

**_Jinsol:_ **SAVE. ME.

Jinsol looks over to see Haseul now gyrating in her seat to Britney Spears’ Gimme More, and scoffs at the sight, rolling her eyes. Her stomach flips when she sees the notification that Yeji texted her back.

**_Yeji:_ **lmao from what

 **_Jinsol:_ **MY DUMBASS SIGNED AN APPLICATION TO SIGN UP TO BECOME A COUNSELOR AT THE SAME CAMP THAT SOOYOUNG WORKS AT

 **_Yeji:_ **oop… lmao! have fun big sis! let me know how it goes

 **_Jinsol:_ **yeji. you have to come pick me up before I make a fool of myself again

 **_Jinsol:_ **just take my car and meet us in oregon, I'll send you the location of the camp and you can just say that I caught a terrible case of the stomach flu

 **_Yeji:_ **so you want me to lie for you to get out of a signed agreement just because you don’t wanna run into your ex-girlfriend?

 **_Jinsol:_ **that is exactly what I’m asking

 **_Yeji:_ **only if you give me that new jacket that you bought last week

Jinsol seethes as she reads the text from her younger sister, “She’s really trying to extort me right now?” She whispers.

“What?” Haseul asks as the song ends.

“Nothing!”

Realizing that she has no other choice, Jinsol furiously types as she’s forced to give in to Yeji’s requests, saying a mental goodbye to her new leather jacket as she agrees to give it to her diabolical younger sister. 

**_Jinsol:_ **that jacket cost me $350

 **_Yeji:_ **it costs $150 in gas to make it to Oregon

 **_Jinsol:_ **i hate you, you know that

 **_Yeji:_ **I’m sure that Sooyoung can say the same thing about you

 **_Jinsol:_ **just take the damn jacket and make sure you’re at the camp by tonight

 **_Yeji:_ **lmao okay but I’m actually already wearing it, I was gonna steal it regardless

Jinsol angrily shoves her phone back into her jeans upon Yeji sending her a picture of her posing in her leather jacket and looks up just in time to see Haseul pulling into a roadside gas station, “Finally done with your mini concert?” She jokes.

Haseul rolls her eyes with an embarrassed smile, turning the car off and removing the keys from the ignition, “You love my singing, don’t act like you don’t.”

The doors are finally unlocked as Haseul steps out from the Beetle and Jinsol yawns loudly, stretching out her long legs and arms as she exits the car. “I’m gonna go get some snacks, I’ll be right back.”

As Jinsol walks away, Haseul moves over to the gas tanks and begins to fill the gas of her Beetle, calling out to the tall blonde to pick up a bag of Cheetos before she enters the store.

—

The store of the aging gas station was dimly lit, so dim that Jinsol nearly tripped over a wet floor sign as she entered the store. It looked as if Jinsol was the first person to enter the store in the past fifteen years with how ancient the decor that hung about the ceiling was. She’s briefly greeted by a large, seemingly exhausted woman sporting a red cap behind the cashier’s counter and makes her way over to the drinks and snacks, collecting two large waters and three bags of Cheetos in her hands, having to hold one bag in between her teeth. 

The older woman gives a toothy smile to Jinsol as she drops the items onto the counter, including the bag of snacks that she held with her teeth and sheepishly smiles. “That’ll be $5.75.” The woman says as she bags the water and snacks, and Jinsol prepares to pay before digging into her jeans pockets for her wallet and finding nothing but her phone. 

“Oh shit.” Jinsol’s eyes widen when she realizes that she forgot her wallet in the car and her eyes dart between the snacks and the Beetle that Haseul was now seated in, having just finished refilling the gas.

In one swift motion, Jinsol grabs the bag from the counter and dashes out of the store, ignoring the angry slew of profanities that the cashier spouted as she slides across the hood of Haseul’s car and hops into the passenger seat as soon as she gets the door open. Haseul jumps in surprise, looking bewildered at Jinsol who screamed at her to drive. “GO, GO!”

The tires of the Beetle screech as Haseul pulls off from the gas station and speeds down the highway, leaving a cloud of exhaust in its wake. Jinsol lets out an exhilarated laugh as she looks back through the rear window at the gas station and settles into the passenger seat with the black plastic bag in her hands. Haseul is speechless as she stares at the road ahead of her, before her curiosity gets the best of her and she has to ask, “Did you just—”

“Rob a gas station? Yes.” Jinsol replies simply, twisting off the top of her water and guzzling it with an accomplished smile.

“Wow. I’m best friends with a fucking criminal now.” Haseul sighs. “If you didn’t have the money you really could have just asked me to pay. You didn’t have to _rob_ a gas station!” She exclaims.

Jinsol nods as she finishes her water, “I know but it was a decision that I made quick as hell without thinking so… here we are.”

“You’re a fucking idiot.” Haseul retorts as she snatches a bag of Cheetos from Jinsol’s grasp.

“So?” Jinsol smiles.

“So?! What if the police are called? I’m not going to jail for you!” Haseul yells.

Jinsol shuts her up by feeding her a Cheeto, “At least you got free gas. You should be thanking me.”

—

Sunset had just begun by the time that Haseul and Jinsol arrived at the camp in Oregon, the entire site being encompassed by giant sequoias and various large fir trees, giving a slight daunting feeling to the space that was almost shrouded in darkness if not for the streetlamps that littered the parking lot. **_Kids are supposed to have fun here? What kids? Jason Voorhees?_ ** Jinsol thinks as both girls exit the car once Haseul parks, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jeans as the brisk air finally hits them.

Swinging her duffle bag onto her shoulder, she looks over at Haseul who has her phone in her hands, texting rapidly. “Where’s everyone else?” The blonde asks.

Haseul puts her phone away and hoists her large Kanken onto her back after retrieving it from the trunk of her Beetle, flashing an assuring smile to her best friend, “I just texted one of the counselors, they’re all gathered in the main cabin already.” She replies as they begin to walk towards the large cabin in the distance of the lot. “We’re actually the last counselors, and we’re late. We would have gotten here earlier if you hadn’t decided to go full Bonnie and Clyde on a gas station.”

Jinsol rolls her eyes, “Please, that’s the most excitement you’ve ever had in your life.”

“Excitement? I’ve never feared for my life until I met you.” Haseul says plainly as Jinsol laughs.

The main cabin was a large structure built completely out of logs, and wood, with an enormous wooden roof that held a single circular window in the center. The door seemed as if it would give a person a million splinters as soon as they wrapped their fingers around the handle, and the porch gave a loud creak as the two girls walked on it. The bright lights of the cabin were the only indication that the counselors were inside, and Haseul took a deep breath before opening the large door.

The decor of the cabin was extremely rustic ad outdoorsy, adorned with bear lamps, faux fur rugs and plaid couch covers to match the tablecloths, Haseul felt as if she had just stepped into the home of a professional woodsman. The couches were a worn deep sea green that was reminiscent of the color of Haseul’s Beetle, and suddenly Haseul desired to give the car a new paint job.

The two girls are greeted by a band of counselors who sat on the couches, and Haseul notices a brunette with long hair waving them over. “Ah, you’re both finally here!” She grins. She stands and sticks out a hand for Haseul to shake reluctantly, the shorter brunette giving an awkward smile. “You’re the head counselor right?” She asks.

“Yeah, sorry we’re so late.” She gives a nervous chuckle as she shoots a knowing glance to Jinsol who begins to whistle, looking off to the side. “I hope we didn’t hold you guys up?”

“Oh no, not at all! We were actually waiting for you two to finally start.” The brunette gestures towards the couch for Haseul and Jinsol to sit down, and as soon as they take their seats she continues to speak, “I guess we can all get to the introductions now that everyone’s here, so I’ll start first.”

Jinsol leans over to Haseul who happens to be listening intently and whispers in her ear, “She’s pretty cute, huh? Maybe it’s time for you to drop the matchmaker role for me and pick it up for yourself.” Haseul gives an annoyed sigh and rolls her eyes as Jinsol quietly snickers.

“I’m Jungeun, one of the new counselors here at Camp Coyote, and I’m excited to start the summer with you all! I’m also very good at swimming, so I’ll probably be acting as the lifeguard whenever we have aquatic activities with the campers. Oh! And if you want, you can also call me Lip.” She gives a kind wave to the rest of the counselors before sitting down with a bright grin. Haseul can’t help but to also smile, the girl’s energy is infectious. Jinsol notices and nudges Haseul’s arm playfully, poking one of her cheeks as a red blush spreads across them before Haseul swats her hands away.

The next counselor to introduce herself is a pretty redhead with high cheekbones and a soft voice, “Hi, I’m Vivi, and I’m also one of the new counselors. I’m originally from Hong Kong, and I just moved to Los Angeles about a year ago. I love to cook and I’m very open to being assigned as the head cook as well as counseling for the campers, I’ll cook for all of the counselors whenever I have time. I also have never seen a coyote before, but I would like to!” Vivi giggles shyly and the room of counselors erupts in a soft laughter at her cuteness as she finishes and takes her seat.

Jinsol is next and as she stands, she catches a glimpse of a familiar face from her peripheral vision, and has to stifle a gasp when she realizes that Sooyoung is staring directly at her. Her palms instantly become sweaty and she shoves them into her jeans pockets as Haseul eyes her best friend with concern. 

“H-Hi… I’m Jinsol?” She’s so nervous that the statement sounds more like a question and Jinsol mentally kicks herself as she continues, “This is a-also my first time as a counselor here… I would probably not be here if my friend hadn’t convinced me to sign up. U-Um… I’m not really good at anything? So like, I don’t exactly know what I can do here, uh, but I can make a mean grilled cheese. So… I guess I’m in charge of grilled cheese? I don’t know, fuck. I’m sorry I’m really bad at this I’ll just sit down now.” Jinsol, now burning with embarrassment, tries her best to sink into the green fabric of the couch as Haseul holds her laughter beside her with her hand over her mouth.

“Wow… that was… quite an introduction.” Vivi whispers.

Haseul stands proudly as she introduces herself after Jinsol’s introduction that can only be compared to a race car swerving into the divider and crashing and burning, “I’m Haseul, head counselor of Camp Coyote and this is my third summer as a counselor and my first as the head counselor, so I really hope that I do well leading you all this year! I’m very good at creating fun activities for the kids and also for the counselors on the days that we have team building as well, and I will also be the one to assign the cabins so we’ll get to that in a few after the counselor introductions. I hope that we have an amazing summer with each other and also with our campers, thank you everyone for signing up!”

The counselors all begin to clap for Haseul as she waves them off with a shy smile, sitting back in her seat with a blush across her cheeks that was even more intense than the one before. Jinsol feels as if she wants to shoot herself when Sooyoung stands up, ready to introduce herself.

**_God… she still looks so good._ ** Jinsol thinks as her eyes travel across the long legs of the tall brunette, noting the tiny blue shorts that she wore accentuated her slim, yet curvy figure. Jinsol is instantly reminded that she always loved whenever Sooyoung wore shorts and showed off her legs and suddenly, she and Haseul were both blushing intensely.

Her voice was low and uninterested as she spoke, “I’m Sooyoung. This is my third year here and I wanted to be head counselor before I found out that the management office gave it to Haseul so… yeah. I’m still aiming for the Counselor of The Year award though so don’t get in my way, or I _will_ strike you down.” Her words (and eyes) are directed towards Haseul as she says this and Haseul gulps, feeling a slight sense of uncertainty. “Also, I’m good at sports and all that, so whatever athletic stuff we have to do, I’m the one to put in charge. That’s all.” Jinsol notes that Sooyoung seemed in a bad mood, and began to wonder if it was due to her sudden appearance at the camp.

The last three counselors to introduce themselves were Jiwoo, a bright-eyed girl who stated that she wasn’t good at much but she’ll give her all to the camp. Heejin was the second to last counselor to introduce herself, a pretty girl with an uncharacteristically deep voice in contrast to her appearance who loves arts and crafts and appointed herself the head of that section, and the last was Hyunjin, a tall brunette who was as odd as she was beautiful, shocking the counselors when she pulls a persian cat from a carrier that sat beside her and states that it’s her sidekick.

“W-We don’t really… keep pets at the camp, Hyunjin.” Haseul chimes in. 

Hyunjin pouts in response as she looks down at the fluffy cat in her arms, petting it softly. “But Aeong is the one who gives me all of my ideas! She has to stay or else I won’t be a competent counselor! Pleeeeeeeaase, Haseul?” Hyunjin holds the cat in front of Haseul who smiles when the feline gave a tiny mew, and sighs as the cat breaks through her resolve.

“Fine! Aeong can stay,” Haseul smiles as Hyunjin cheers happily, spinning in a circle as she holds Aeong in the air. “But if Aeong gets lost, that’s not my responsibility!”

Hyunjin grins, placing the cat back into her carrier, “She’ll be fine, trust me.”

Jungeun lays a hand on Haseul’s shoulder, an action that sends chills up the short brunette’s spine, “Shouldn’t we get to the cabin arrangements by now, Seul?” **_Seul? She’s already using my nickname?_ **Haseul thinks as Jungeun continues. “It’s getting kinda late and we have to be up early to greet the campers.”

Haseul notices that the kind counselor acts more like the head counselor than she does and briefly wonders why she was chosen, “Good idea.” Haseul claps her hands twice, grabbing the attention of the chattering counselors and waking Jinsol who was dozing off on the arm of the couch. “It’s time to assign roommates, everyone! There’s exactly eight counselors, so the arrangements will be two counselors to a cabin as there are only two beds per cabin.”

Jinsol sits up to listen, a nervous feeling growing in the pit of her stomach like a pool of liquid. Her eyes dart over to Sooyoung who had tied her hair into a messy bun, her breath hitching as she notices her ex turning to glance at her before Jinsol quickly looks away. “Shit.” She whispers.

Haseul passes the paper containing the rooming arrangements to Jungeun with a kind smile, “Jungeun, would you do the honors?” 

Jungeun accepts the paper with a grin, “Of course.” Jinsol waits with bated breath as Jungeun begins to read off the list of roommates. 

“When I call your names and what cabin you’re assigned to, just pick up your things and move there immediately, okay? Cabin one, Heejin and Hyunjin. Cabin two, Haseul and Vivi. Cabin three, Jungeun and Jiwoo. And Cabin four, Jinsol and Sooyoung. Alright, let’s pack up and move out!”

Jinsol could only stare into the distance as Jungeun called her name, feeling like she was having an out of body experience when she heard Sooyoung’s name get called right after hers. Without a word, Sooyoung swiftly gathered her things and headed outside into the frigid camp before Jinsol could collect her own belongings. 

—

All of the counselors began to head in separate directions to their respective cabins, leaving Jinsol and Sooyoung to walk together. The camp was completely dark in areas that weren’t illuminated by the streetlamps, and Jinsol silently thanked the higher power for the wooden plank walkway that they strolled across being one of the bright spaces. Jinsol found herself walking beside Sooyoung in silence, letting out a tired sigh as she adjusted her duffle bag on her shoulder.

Suddenly, Sooyoung turns to look over at the tall blonde, “Why’d you come here?” She questions.

Jinsol is shocked to hear Sooyoung directly addressing her and spends a few seconds thinking of a way to respond without blatantly making it clear that she came to the camp just for her, “Because I love kids?” **_Haseul was right, I am a fucking idiot._ **

Sooyoung scoffs, “You hate kids. You could barely stand your own little sister.” **_She remembers Yeji?_ ** Jinsol wonders.

The two were about halfway to the cabin as Jinsol continued to make up excuses about her presence. “I love the outdoors.” She states doubtfully. Sooyoung laughs loudly in response, the bunny teeth that Jinsol used to love showing as she quiets down into a case of the giggles. 

“You literally used to stay at home all day unless I dragged you out. Just admit it, you’re here because Haseul made you sign up.”

**_That works._ **“Yeah,” Jinsol lies. “She wouldn’t take no for an answer when she asked me, so now I’m here for an entire summer. I bet it’s torture, seeing my beautiful face again, huh?” Jinsol smirks as Sooyoung rolls her eyes.

“Yes Jinsol, I am absolutely dying inside.” The lack of emotion in Sooyoung’s voice sent Jinsol into a fit of laughter as the two finally arrived at their cabin, which was noticeably smaller than what Jinsol had imagined it to be.

“Honey, we’re home.” Jinsol jokes as Sooyoung unlocks the door with the keys Haseul had given her.

As Jinsol flips the switch to the ceiling light, she gasps when she notices a familiar figure sitting upon one of the beds. “What are _you_ doing in here?!” She shouts as Sooyoung looks on in confusion.

Yeji grins as she straightens out the leather jacket that she had just recently been given from Jinsol, standing to her feet. “Hi Sooyoung.” She gives a slight wave to the tall brunette standing in the doorway beside her enraged older sister.

“You called me to save you, remember?”

Jinsol looks at Sooyoung who raises an eyebrow, “No I—”

“Yes you did! Remember? You didn’t want to have to spend the summer with Sooyoung?”

“Wait what?” Sooyoung asks, turning to look at Jinsol who was now fuming.

Jinsol had never wanted to commit a murder as strongly as she wanted to in that moment.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably the most fun chapter I’ve ever written for anything and I will most definitely be making sure that I keep up with the updates! 
> 
> As usual, let me know what you thought about the chapter or what was your favorite part ~ twt: macaronvivi , curiouscst.me/kojiharus


	3. Day One and a Half

Jinsol was in deep. Deep shit, that is.

Sooyoung stands at the door of their shared cabin, eyes darting between the Jung sisters with a gaze that could incinerate a human being in seconds. She was clearly unamused, and with good reason. Jinsol hadn’t uttered a single word, too busy trying to make out how her younger sister had broken into their cabin in the first place.

Raising a finger to point at Yeji, Jinsol finally speaks. “How did you get in here? _When_ did you get in here?” 

Yeji simply shrugs, “I used that trick you taught me with the bobby pin and a knife, you remember ri—”

“NO, I DO NOT.” Jinsol cut her off before Yeji could spill any more amazing details about the things she’s taught her.

The blonde was now sweating bullets as Sooyoung looked on. Jinsol was trying to win her ex back, not force her into calling the police. **_Fuck she’s going to think I’m a felon if Yeji keeps talking. I gotta get her outta here somehow._ **

Sooyoung walks over to the empty twin bed beside Yeji, throwing her luggage onto the comforter and turning to look at Jinsol with raised eyebrows. “So you essentially taught your sister how to break into houses?”

“Yes.” Yeji answers.

“NO!” Jinsol yells.

Jinsol looks at her younger sister with a fire in her eyes that the girl had never seen before, and Yeji gulps upon noticing that Jinsol’s face is now as red as a tomato. **_Jinsol’s face always gets red when she’s pissed… She looks ready to beat my ass in about five seconds if I don’t get out of here._ **Yeji smiles sheepishly and inches towards her older sister, holding her hands out in mock surrender.

“You told me to come and get you, I wouldn’t have broken in if you didn’t need my help.”

Jinsol sighs, looking at Sooyoung who was now sitting on her claimed bed scrolling through her phone before shifting her attention back to Yeji, “I didn’t think you would actually _come here._ ” She whispers through gritted teeth.

Yeji couldn’t help but let out a laugh, “Yeah, me either honestly. But I got bored so...” She drifts off when she notices her older sister staring at her ex-girlfriend longingly. **_She must really miss her, huh?_ **Yeji remembers that look, the look of love that Jinsol always had while they were a couple, the little twinkle in her eyes whenever she spoke Sooyoung’s name or even shared the same space as her. 

Yeji realizes that it must be difficult for Jinsol to take the first step in repairing their relationship, she must be terrified of the possibility that Sooyoung may reject her. Or worse, what if she’s moved on?

Despite Yeji thinking of Jinsol as the most annoying person she has ever met in her life, she’s still her older sister; she loves her. Yeji still wishes for her happiness no matter what. 

Jinsol was far from happy when she and Sooyoung separated. **_Maybe spending three months at this shitty summer camp can do them both some good._ **

Yeji lays a hand on Jinsol’s shoulder, pulling her out of her thoughts, “I’ll go so you can finally talk to her, although I kinda got a kick out of making this situation awkward. Listen,” Yeji points a finger at Jinsol, narrowing her eyes at the blonde, “Don’t. Fuck. This. _Up_.”

Yeji pats Jinsol’s shoulder as she brushes past her, walking out of the cabin and back towards the parking lot, leaving Jinsol and Sooyoung alone yet again. Jinsol’s palms immediately begin to sweat upon realizing this and she wipes them on her jeans before picking up her own luggage and slowly walking over to the bed next to Sooyoung. 

Her mind was an ocean of conflict, waves of doubt and uncertainty crashing against the shores of apprehension. **_It’s always been like this,_ ** Jinsol thinks. **_I’ve always been afraid of expressing my feelings to her, terrified of opening up, making myself vulnerable. I’ve never given my all to her but I will this time, if she allows me to._ **

Jinsol takes a deep breath before speaking, “So…”

Sooyoung looks up at Jinsol with a slightly annoyed expression, setting her phone down on her lap. Jinsol’s eyes drift down to her thighs and long legs, exposed by the lack of denim of her shorts and again, her palms begin to sweat.

“So?” Sooyoung echoes.

“Can we… c-can we talk?” Jinsol holds her breath as she waits for Sooyoung to answer, secretly hoping that she agrees.

Sooyoung bites her lip as she ponders the proposal, nearly sending Jinsol into a frenzy as the blonde held herself from jumping across the bed and into the tall beauty’s arms. “About?” Sooyoung feigns innocence, twirling a long lock of chocolate hair between her slender fingers.

Immediately, Jinsol catches on. 

**_She’s playing with me. Forcing me to take charge, to be honest and direct._ ** Jinsol raises an eyebrow at Sooyoung who stares at the blonde, waiting.

Jinsol takes a deep breath, wanting nothing more than to crawl inside of herself and hide away like a turtle. The first day has yet to end and it’s already been the most difficult twenty-four hours that Jinsol has ever had to live through.

Jinsol looks into the large brown pools of Sooyoung’s eyes. It was now or never. “About us.”

Jinsol was deeper than ever.

—

“It’s _so_ nice out… I’ve never seen this many stars in the sky, ever.”

Heejin’s eyes sparkle with newfound wonder as she tilts her body back until she’s laying back on the grass, marveling at the beauty of the summer night sky. 

A soft chuckle emerges from beside the girl. “I used to think that there were stars in the sky as a little girl before the star moved and I realized it was a helicopter,” says Hyunjin. “It happened every year until I got tired of being disappointed and just stopped looking at the sky one day.”

Sat atop a grassy hill beside their cabin, jackets and cardigans wrapped snugly around their bodies as the brisk Oregon breeze whipped throughout their hair, were Heejin and Hyunjin who had just finished settling in and unpacking their belongings. In the short time that Heejin’s spent with the taller girl, she was pleasantly surprised to find that Hyunjin wasn’t as odd as her introduction made her seem. 

In fact, she was one of the most interesting girls she has ever spoken to. Profound, even.

Heejin turns her head to look at Hyunjin, her long brown hair blowing prettily in the wind. “So you’ve never even learned about constellations?” She questions.

“Nope.” Hyunjin fails to notice Heejin’s gaze as she shakes her head, eyes locked on the stars to make sure they don’t move.

“Named one after yourself?”

“Never.” Hyunjin replies.

Heejin sighs as she folds her arms to prop up her head, searching the sky for a star that she can claim. She raises a finger to the pitch black darkness of the sky, “What about this one? It’s pretty bright.”

Hyunjin leans down on one arm beside Heejin on the grass, following the direction of her finger with her eyes. “What about it?” Her eyebrows are raised in confusion as she asks. 

“Since you said you never got to name a star, I’m going to name one after you,” Heejin smiles widely as Hyunjin lets out a happy laugh, “So yeah — that’s Hyunjin, your star. Every time you look up at the sky just remember that your star is up there amongst the rest, twinkling brightly.”

Hyunjin feels a tiny butterfly making its way into her stomach, flapping its wings of adoration as it makes Hyunjin nervous. **_She’s so nice._ **Hyunjin thinks.

After a few seconds of silence, Hyunjin decides to break it.

“Thank you, Heejin.” 

The sudden gratitude and sincerity of her voice takes Heejin by surprise and her eyes are wide as she murmurs a soft “ _You’re welcome_ ”. She watches closely as Hyunjin lifts a finger and points at the sky, mirroring Heejin’s movements from a few moments ago. 

Hyunjin smiles, “If that star is mine, then _that_ one is yours,” Heejin looks up at the star that Hyunjin claims for her and shyly smiles at how endearing the counselor has proven to be.

“But… that means my star is right next to yours.” Heejin points out.

Hyunjin only grins wider, “I know. I chose it because it reminds me of the tiny beauty mark near your eye.” Hyunjin gently pokes said beauty mark on Heejin’s face and Heejin blushes in response.

As Hyunjin’s attention is drawn back to the night sky, Heejin turns away to look at her phone, cursing softly when she notices that they’ve watched the stars for almost four hours. **_Were we too wrapped up in each other to keep track of time?_ ** Heejin briefly thinks, before she shakes the thought from her mind and replaces it with something more appropriate and less truthful. **_Nah, we were probably just too tipsy to realize._ ** She silently curses the two now-empty bottles of beer that Hyunjin had fished from the bottom of her suitcase earlier and turns back to Hyunjin to notify her about the lost time.

Heejin stops when she notices that the tall brunette was soundly asleep, lying on her side against the soft grass of the camp’s hilltop with her cardigan wrapped around her body. Her stomach does a little flip at the soft sight and Heejin gasps at the familiar sensation — remembering that same floating feeling from when she was in the beginning stages of developing a crush on her best friend from high school — its been years since she’s felt it. But why now? Why does she feel as if her insides are performing acrobatics whenever she looks at Hyunjin?

Ignoring the urge to brush the sleeping girl’s hair out of her face, Heejin swiftly bends down and scoops Hyunjin into her arms, letting out a grunt as her sneakers slide against the grass and she almost stumbles back off of the hill before she steadies her footing. Heejin walks towards their shared cabin as she carries Hyunjin in her arms and shifts Hyunjin’s weight to one arm as she unlocks the door.

Flipping the switch to the cabin, Heejin successfully makes it through the door without bumping Hyunjin’s head on the way in and she sets the peacefully sleeping girl on her bed. Heejin sighs tiredly, flopping onto her own bed beside Hyunjin’s, smiling sleepily as Aeong gracefully hops onto the bed along with Heejin. 

She glances over at Hyunjin who’s now snuggled into her blanket and pillows in fetal position, feeling her heart skip a beat yet again and she smiles as she runs her fingers through Aeong’s soft fur. This time Heejin doesn’t look away to avoid the butterflies, she simply basks in the feeling, staring at Hyunjin until her eyelids grow heavy and she drifts off to sleep.

As their stars lay beside one another in the night skies, the two counselors fall asleep next to each other, unaware that the familiar floating feeling was shared between each other that night.

—

Melodic humming sounds loudly throughout the cabin as Jiwoo happily unpacks her clothing from her luggage, skipping across the wooden floor as the cabin door swings open. In walks a freshly showered Jungeun with her red terry cloth towel draped across her neck, her long brown hair drips onto the wooden planks of the cabin and Jiwoo greets her with a bright smile.

“Are you excited for tomorrow, Jungie?” Jiwoo chirps excitedly.

Jungeun lets out an annoyed sigh as she dries her hair with the towel, “I thought we agreed not to use nicknames while we work here? And no. Not really.” She frowns.

Jiwoo rolls her eyes as she deftly pulls off her jeans and slips into a pair of pink satin pajama pants, Jungeun gasps as she quickly turns away to avoid seeing her childhood best friend in her underwear. “You could at least _warn_ me before you do that, Ji!”

“You said no nicknames remember?” Jiwoo quips sarcastically. Jiwoo pulls on a matching pajama shirt as Jungeun turns back around with a red tinge across her cheeks.

Pulling a spare hair tie from her wrist, Jungeun gathers her long hair into a lazily tied ponytail as she jumps onto Jiwoo’s neatly made bed, sprawling across her bright blue Piplup comforter. 

Laying face down on the bed, Jungeun mumbles into the soft comforter as she speaks, breathing in the strong strawberry scent of Jiwoo’s laundry detergent with every word, “That tall blonde girl was acting really weird earlier, wasn’t she? She literally looked like she had to take a shit the entire introduction.”

Jiwoo gasps and slaps Jungeun on the butt as she sits beside her on the bed, “Don’t be mean!” Jiwoo chides her best friend as she sets her phone down on the bedside table. “Jinsol was probably just nervous and I get why, I mean, I would shit my pants if I were in her situation.” Jiwoo’s lengthy hair drapes across the bed like silk curtains as she cups her mouth and leans in to whisper into Jungeun’s ear, “I heard she has an _ex-girlfriend_ here.” 

Jungeun’s eyes widen and she gasps excitedly, clapping her hands as if she were blessed with this secret and she sits up to hear better. “Shut the fuck up!” Her face is nearly swallowed by an enormous grin as she continues, “ _Here?_ As in one of the counselors? Oh my God!” She whispers back eagerly. 

Jungeun loves a good spill of tea every once in a while, after all, she can’t stay at a camp for ninety days without _some_ form of entertainment that isn’t archery or fishing.

Jiwoo shushes her best friend and holds a finger up to her lips, “ _Shh!_ I’m not supposed to know I don’t think…” Jiwoo bites her bottom lip worriedly as she rushes over to the cabin door and locks it. **_She’s so weird. It’s not like anyone’s coming in._ **Jungeun thinks as Jiwoo jumps onto the bed and tucks her knees under her, sitting on them. She leans in closely to Jungeun yet again.

Jiwoo speaks low, “Don’t say anything to anyone, ok?” Jiwoo points a stern finger towards Jungeun and the brunette presses her lips together and swipes her hand across her mouth in a zipping motion.

**_I won’t say a word._ ** Jungeun thinks. “I bet we’ll find out when all of the counselors are together tomorrow. Jinsol looks like the type who can never keep her cool around an ex.” Jungeun says.

Jiwoo pouts for a few seconds before breaking out into a giggle, “You probably won’t even pay attention if Haseul’s there.” She nudges Jungeun’s shoulder and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively at Jungeun who playfully pushes her over on the bed.

Jungeun narrows her eyes and crosses her arms across her chest, “The hell is that supposed to mean?” Jiwoo grins knowingly and Jungeun rolls her eyes, waving her off. “Whatever. You don’t know what you’re talking about, as usual.”

“Bullshit, you smiled like an absolute idiot every time you two talked. I also counted how many times you twirled your hair while you talked to her earlier: _thirty-seven_. Like, doesn’t your finger hurt by the eleventh twirl? Since when do you even twirl your hair?” Jiwoo retorts jokingly.

Jungeun sighs, chuckling at the realization that she was caught. “Okay, okay, fine you got me. Maybe I think she’s cute. Maybe.” Jiwoo’s eyes widen and opens her mouth to squeal but Jungeun raises a finger to stop her. “Before you start, it’s barely the second day and I do _not_ need you to play matchmaker for me!”

A loud ding chimes from Jungeun’s phone and Jiwoo picks it up as she was the closest to it before Jungeun could react. She chuckles and tosses the phone onto the bed in front of Jungeun with an amused smile.

Jungeun’s heartbeat quickens as she reads the message notification. She hated when Jiwoo was onto something.

**(2 Notifications) Messages, 2:47AM**

**Haseul:** thanks for all of your help today by the way lol you were literally a lifesaver **[angel emoji]**

 **Haseul:** maybe you can help me out the entire summer…? like a co-head counselor **[thinking emoji]** hmmmmmmm, let me know what you think lol sweet dreams! **[moon emoji, heart emoji]**

Jiwoo moves across the bed to look over Jungeun’s shoulder as she reads, pointing out the bright red heart emoji at the end of Haseul’s text, “ _See?_ See that right there? That’s what I mean, she’s sending you hearts and shit! I’ve never gotten a heart emoji from anyone in texts besides my mother.”

Jungeun shrugs, “So? That literally does not mean that she likes me, she’s just being nice.”

Jungeun types a quick text back to Haseul, pressing send as she murmurs a quiet “ _Goodnight_ ” to Jiwoo, climbing onto her own bed beside hers. As she lays down on her side with her back to Jiwoo, her eyes light up at the sight of another message from Haseul. 

**Messages, 2:52AM**

**Jungeun: [frowning emoji]** im not worthy enough to be your co-head counselor lol today was just beginners luck

 **Haseul:** you’re the only person i’d want to be by my side for this tbh 

Jungeun smiles at the text, **_She’s so cute._**

—

**_She’s… so flexible?_ **

Haseul watches on in disbelief as Vivi contorts her body on a fuzzy pink yoga mat on the cabin floor, wincing when Vivi stretches her leg upwards and touches her head with her toes.

The two counselors were the first to settle into their cabin, and after Jungeun texted Haseul that she was going to sleep, Vivi and Haseul have been spending quality time together as cabin mates, with Vivi and Haseul learning more about each other by playing Truth or Dare for the past few hours. It was now Vivi’s turn, after Haseul had chosen Truth and revealed that she used to smoke weed when Vivi asks her has she ever done anything that she would never tell her parents about.

Vivi obviously chose Dare, nearly folding herself into a human pretzel when Haseul asks if she has any hidden talents.

Haseul chuckles when Vivi jumps to her feet with a proud smile, “You never told me that you were a gymnast. You win, I can’t possibly outdo what you just did.”

Vivi laughs as she grabs her bottle of water and sits beside Haseul, guzzling the ice cold liquid down. Haseul notices that Vivi’s hair has fallen out of her hair tie while she drinks, reaching over and pulling her long fiery locks loose as she combs Vivi’s hair into a neat ponytail with her fingers. 

**_Oh wow…_ ** Vivi relaxes as Haseul’s fingers brush through her hair, lightly massaging her scalp as Haseul gathers her hair and pulls it through the hair tie. **_Her hands surprisingly feel amazing? She should do this professionally, I would be a top customer._ **

Haseul gives a shy smile when she makes eye contact with Vivi, “S-Sorry…” She stammers. “Your hair, it was all messy so I just f-felt like I should help because um, I saw you were drinking your water and I just wanted to help. Sorry.”

Vivi is silent as Haseul fumbles with her words, staring at the nervous girl with a tilt of her head. Haseul quiets down when she feels Vivi’s eyes on her and immediately breaks out into another string of apologies, “I’m sorry. Sorry. I probably looked so weird doing that.”

Vivi smiles, “No, your hands actually felt relaxing, like a scalp massager. You were being thoughtful.” Vivi brushes a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

**_Her voice is so soft when she speaks, it makes her compliments sound so much more sincere than others._ ** Haseul blushes at Vivi’s words as the redhead stands to her feet and walks over to her own bed, sitting down on her floral blanket with a tired sigh.

“Are you prepared for tomorrow? It must be stressful for you to even think about it.” Vivi asks with a concerned tone.

Haseul lays back onto her bed, looking up at the ceiling as her stomach pools with anxiety about the upcoming day. She has been trying to avoid thinking about it all day, but there’s no ignoring her fears about the summer. Will she be a counselor worthy of the head position? Will the campers even like her? Will the other counselors like her? Haseul has always ran away from the responsibilities of anything involving hard work in her life, and this was the first time since graduating college that she had stopped running and taken charge.

Haseul was somber as she spoke, “I just want to do a good job. This is my first time becoming an important person out of any job I’ve ever had. Not only will I have the campers depending on me, but I have you guys depending on me to not fuck this up also. Tch,” Haseul chuckles softly. “I’m actually terrified.”

Vivi reaches over and rubs Haseul’s shoulder, “You’re going to do an amazing job at your position and do you know why? Because you’re passionate about this, and as long as you keep that passion and determination to do well, you’ll be absolutely fine. We all have no idea what the hell we’re doing here,” Vivi laughs. “But I’m sure that we’ll all help each other and make sure that this summer at Camp Coyote goes smoothly for both the campers and the counselors.”

**_And I’m the thoughtful one?_ ** Haseul thinks.

—

The early morning Oregon sun beams down on the backs of the counselors as they all stand at the entrance of the camp to greet the campers when they arrive. The tall trees seem even larger when the sun is at its highest in the sky, and sadly, the shade was far from where the counselors stood. Haseul was the most chipper out of the eight counselors despite having only gotten three hours of sleep, running to everyone’s cabin at the crack of dawn to awaken them all for the big day.

While everyone was taken aback by Haseul’s excitement, Vivi was the most confused after seeing the short brunette at her most depressed the night before. **_Maybe I got through to her?_ ** Vivi thinks as she watches Haseul skip over to Jinsol who stood off to the side, talking to Sooyoung.

Vivi jumps in surprise as Hyunjin slides up beside her with a mischievous grin, “You like her.”

Vivi rolls her eyes, “I don’t.”

Heejin appears at Vivi’s side as well, opposite of Hyunjin, “We literally see the way you look at her. But we’ll let you live, for now.” Heejin snickers as Vivi playfully swats at her. Vivi only thinks Haseul’s a nervous cute wreck at times, nothing more. But to Heejin and Hyunjin, it's more than just thinking she’s adorable.

Over near the trees stood Haseul, Jinsol and Sooyoung who discussed the events of the night before. “Wait, so Yeji was here? At the _camp_?” Haseul asks, laughing in disbelief. Jinsol had told Haseul that she texted her younger sister on the ride to the camp but she didn’t think she would actually show up.

“I don’t know where she is now, but she definitely showed up and made my life even harder last night.” Jinsol grumbles. 

Sooyoung grins at Jinsol’s annoyance, turning to Haseul, “You should have gotten Yeji to sign up with Jinsol so they could be stuck with each other in the forest.”

Haseul giggles, “So Jinsol can finally kill her and eat her for dinner over an open fire? No ma’am.”

Jinsol sighs, crossing her arms across her chest. “I’m probably going to have to deal with a mini Yeji when the campers show up with my luck. There’s no telling who’s gonna be a problem child.”

Haseul stands back a bit and eyes Jinsol and Sooyoung suspiciously, wondering at what point did the two become so friendly again. **_They’re gonna do all of the work for me, maybe it won’t be so hard getting them back together._ **Haseul thinks.

“HEY!” Jiwoo calls out, catching the attention of all of the counselors. “I think I see the campers!” She yells excitedly.

The girls all gather close to Jiwoo, some standing on the tips of their toes to get a look at the campers walking to the entrance in the distance and some nearly climbing onto each other’s shoulders. Sooyoung squints as she tries to make out the shapes of the campers through the heatwaves as they near the camp, unsure of what she sees. **_Is it just me or…_ ** “Girls? Um, is it just me or does it look like there should be more campers...?”

Haseul’s brow furrows as she turns to look at Sooyoung who only points towards the direction of the incoming campers, and audibly gasps when she realizes what the tall brunette means.

The excited clamor of the counselors dies down as the campers finally make it to the entrance where they all stand. Jinsol looks at Haseul in utter confusion as the short brunette looks on with her mouth hanging open. Everyone was taken aback by the turnout, having expected way more than what stood before them.

Hyunjin was the first to speak, “Haseul? There’s only four campers.” Haseul stares at the four girls before her, wide eyed and slack jawed, too shocked to say a word as Hyunjin looks to her for an answer. Haseul couldn’t speak, but that doesn’t mean that she can’t think.

Only one word was on Haseul’s mind. A word that encapsulates all feelings that she suddenly feels at this moment, one that’s both indescribable and definite at the very same time.

**_Fuck._ **

“Damn, who knew you girls could be so loud? I was trying to sleep.”

Jinsol’s eyes widen as Yeji emerges from the main cabin behind them, yawning loudly as she makes her way down the steps of the wooden porch. Yeji grins as she walks over to her older sister, “G’morning sis!” Yeji exclaims happily as she lightly hits Jinsol on the shoulder. “Oh, shit, yeah I forgot to text you before I did it last night, but I changed my mind about leaving and signed up to become a counselor myself. Cool right?”

Sooyoung stares at Jinsol with a confused yet entertained smile as Yeji walks over and gives her and Haseul hugs, as Jinsol only looks off into the distance, feeling her summer slip away from her grasp. She has no words for the situation at hand, and only one word comes to mind as her irritating little sister grins at her, ready to ruin her life yet again.

**_Fuck._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably took super long, I’m sorry that I love to procrastinate so much but here it is! Anyways, I have so much planned for this fic, I hope that you all enjoyed it and as always, you can find me at macaronvivi on twitter and kojiharus on curiouscat!


End file.
